


Day Off - Kitty-Cat and the Crowbar Rogue

by TheOvidians



Category: UT Mob, Undertale (Video Game), undertale mob au
Genre: Other, Undertale AU, kitty-cat and the crowbar-rogue, undertale mob au - Freeform, ut mob - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvidians/pseuds/TheOvidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tribute for an Undertale Mob/Mafia AU by nyublackneko and junkpilestuff, who are known from tumblr for there incredible art. The concept revolves around the idea, that Gaster!Sans in his 20s finds a young abandoned Frisk (around 5 years old). Since this fated meeting, he decided to care for them and thus Frisk is slowly changing the life of the feared 'Crowbar Rogue'.<br/>'Day Off' is a little insight into their lives, that I wrote with the intention of giving the reader a relaxed feeling, it has no grand story, its simple, pure fluff. So lean back with maybe a good tea and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off - Kitty-Cat and the Crowbar Rogue

Humans are in need of many things. Food, for example. Surprisingly enough, they even desire it in short intervals. That is why G stood before a pan, like most mornings, and fried some eggs, while the radio played light-hearted swing in the background. After several months of learning and living together, the morning routine had turned from a seemingly unnecessary hassle into an enjoyable ceremony. Frisk, the little human, who was the solitary reason for these changes, trotted past him, opened the bottom-level cupboard and took out two small plates. They turned towards G and presented them to him. They had a strong urge to help but there weren't a lot of tasks they could handle, so they felt proud about everything they could do.  
Their bright face, they often made when they knew they had done something right, always amused him. He took the plates and patted Frisk on the forehead. "Well done, Kitty-Cat! You are a great help."  
Deeply satisfied they returned to their little, round dining table and took their seat.   
G didn't actually need to eat, but he soon realized that the human would eat more if he was with them. Most of time though, he would simply watch them enjoying their eggs and toast.   
During this time, he realized, that their clothes were a tad too short form them. The sleeves merely went to half of their arms and the trousers also didn't cover their legs completely. It reminded him, how much time had passed, it must be six months...half a year.   
G had already some plans for today, yet deciding to forget all that to do something with the little human was almost too easy.  
"Hey, how about you and me are going on a short trip today?"  
His proposal was greeted, from the still munching kid, with a wide smile and noises of excitement.   
After cleaning the kitchen and dressing Frisk in their outdoor jacket, he grasped for his own coat and hat and they quickly left his apartment hand in hand.  
It truly was a long walk, but they walked alongside him bravely. Their destination wasn't too far away, but he tried to avoid any bustling streets. A monster with a small human wasn't an usual sight and more than once, he actually got confronted by people believing he was some kind of kidnapper.  
After almost two hours of walking and a break to get a hot dog, G noticed how their steps were getting slower and their grip around his finger weaker. He stopped and knelt down, to get on their eye level.   
"Are you feeling a bit tired?"  
Frisk seemed to agonize whether they should admit the obvious or not. Finally, they nodded.  
G got hold of them under their armpits and lifted them up. He placed them on top of his shoulders, so they could held themselves by grapping his head.   
"Is the seat comfortable?" he asked as if he posed this question towards a grown-up female accompany.  
"Trip, trip, trip." they sang in response, apparently very pleased with getting a piggy back.  
They continued their walk and eventually reached a small shop with a grand window at which the words "tailor" were painted in a baroque style.  
He put Frisk down and entered.  
An old furry man with high resemblance to a dog, greeted them from behind a counter.   
As G took off his hat, his smile froze. A clear sign of recognition, which he was used to.  
"Is there trouble in our streets again?" he asked in a careful tone.  
"No, I am not here for business. I actually have a costumer for you."   
He lightly shoved Frisk from behind his leg. If it came to personal acquaintances with monster, they were still very shy.   
The tailors aloofness was immediately gone.  
"Is that...a human?"   
"Yes, it's...a long story. But fact is, they need new clothes and I believe you still owe me a favor?"   
The old monster studied him. He tried to detect some kind of lie or deceit and resigned as he couldn't find one.   
"It is true that you protected my shop and never came back for protection money."  
"I simply didn't like the faces of these thugs and they happened by chance to be at your shop when I found them. So, let's say...you make the kid two pair of clothes, also, just because you were enchanted by their chubby face and we never had anything to do with each other. Does that sound right?"   
G had a strong distaste for the idea of pulling normal citizen into his kind of business. The tailor was also grateful for his offer, as he was clearly relieved and finally came nearer.   
"It is a good deal, I would say and who can say 'no' to such a sweet child?"  
He knelt before them and spoke to Frisk in a quiet, soft manner.  
"I need to take your measures, so could you come with me for a moment?"  
They continued to hold on to G's trouser leg and looked up to him, uncertain if they should believe that unknown monster.   
He encouraged them with words and gestures, so they let finally go of him and followed the tailor behind the counter where he placed a stool and told Frisk, they should stand on it for a while.  
Minutes passed in silence, G looked back and forth between the shop's window, unto the quiet streets, and Frisk.   
When they began to tremble due to the long moments in which they had to lift their arms, he continued to praise them. They would held their chin high in response, their face clearly expressing: 'I can do this!"  
Finally they were released and gladly returned to G's side.   
"If you have some hours to spare you can wait here and I will quickly tailor them. This way we can adjust them repeatedly."   
G shrugged. "Sure. I don't have any other plans anyway."   
"So for what exactly do you want the clothes for? Outdoors?"  
"I thought of one for everyday use, something comfortable and it should be a bit larger so they can grow into it. And some pajamas. They actually don't have one, right now."   
He was surprised about himself, how much thoughts he had put into this. His opposite felt equally as he raised an eyebrow but withhold himself from any comments. He throw another glance towards Frisk.  
"If you intend to wait here, I have got an idea."   
He went through the backdoor of his shop and came soon back with several books.   
Frisk looked at the picture books with sparkling eyes, they quickly found one that seemed to particular interested them and demanded from G to read it.   
They spend most of the afternoon like this, reading, looking at pictures, one time Frisk dozed off. G had been forced to explain several things to them, which they didn't understand and he found it repeatedly difficult. If anyone besides Frisk would interrogate him like that, they could usually not use their mouth, due to the loss of teeth or a broken jaw, for the next weeks.   
The tailor frequently came back, tested the pieces on Frisk and vanished again.  
It began to dawn when they were finally finished and Frisk wore proudly a new pair of flip trousers along a white shirt with black-white polka dots. He put the midnight blue pajamas in a bag and when G intended to give him back the lent children books, he shook his head.  
"Those belonged to my daughter, but they lost interested in them long ago. I just held on to them out of sentimentality. But your little human seems to take a great liking in them. So take them with you."  
With those words the old monster gave the books to Frisk and they gifted him with one of their brightest smiles.   
"Thanks." G meant this in all honesty and the tailor rested his knowing eyes on him.  
"You have changed. I can't imagine how you two came together and I honestly don't want to know either. But one thing is for sure, they changed you for the better."  
The skeleton didn't feel all that different from before, but he gave him a pitch and took the bag with the new clothes.  
As they went through the door, Frisk looked back and waved with one hand, while holding their precious books in the other.

It didn't took long for G to notice that they were being followed. He detected three, maybe four shadows, who were slowly, yet surely closing in to them.   
Normally he would simply confront them, but he had Frisk with him. There was always the option of teleportation, but he never tried it together with the kid. He knew his ability could make someone feel nauseous or worse. He would prefer not to try it out in the near future. So there is only one option left...  
He soon detected an abandoned alley and walked into it. He would only have maybe a dozen of seconds before their pursuers took the bait, so he had to speak quickly to Frisk.  
He placed the bag besides them and knelt down.  
"Listen, things might get ugly now. I mean...I need to beat up some bad guys and we don't want your new clothes getting all dirty, right? So stay behind me at all time and if it gets scary, you can close your eyes."  
At first, he feared they wouldn't have understood him, but they nodded determined and hugged their new belongings tightly. Just this moment, four monster appeared in the alley.   
G looked for a weapon and found piece of a wooden crate, it wasn't perfect but better than nothing.  
"You are the Crowbar Rogue, right?" asked the most buffed one.  
"Usually yes, but today is actually my day off, so I don't really feel like bashing your heads to mush. What do ya want?"  
The two flanking their supposed leader exchanged confused looks.  
"You are that bastard, who put my guys into the hospital when they were collecting money from that old tailor. This is our turf so don't go around and meddle in our businesses!"  
He wanted to appear intimidating, but it had no effect on G. He couldn't care less for their problems.   
"Actually, you could say, this old man stands under my protection now, so if you try something funny, I will not care about that turf bullshit and beat you up, no matter where you are."   
The gang laughed mockingly, but it sounded mostly fake.   
"Acting tough, while holding hands with a small human, eh? Fine, then it's the rough tour you get."  
While his opponents got ready for a team attack, G throw a glance behind him. Frisk was looking at him with a stern face. They didn't show any signs of fear, instead they seemed to look encouragingly at him just like he gazed at them back at the shop. If something as small and fragile as this little human didn't worry about him, how could he ever lose?  
G chuckled.  
He had never felt stronger.  
"Come at me all at once if you like! But WE will beat you anyway!"


End file.
